Beyblade Ryuga and Alex: Proposal
by WarAngel Master
Summary: Ryuga and Alex been dating for about 6 months; Ryuga is ready for the big step to Alex. Will he get the chance to marry her or will he chicken out? Read the story to fine out


Beyblade:

Alex and Ryuga

Surpised and Proposal

Me: Hey guys I'm writing a story of Ryuga and Alex date.

Alex: Why you have to do that?

Me: To be honest, I always want to write this like because maybe they are wondering you guys are still dating.

Ryuga: That would make sense Alex.

Alex: I have to agree on this and also what rating will be?

Me: Thinking Rated T what do you think?

Alex: Good idea because we curse at that time.

Ryuga: On her point of view yes but how long we date.

Me: You guys been dating for 6 months. Anyway I'm still wring the stories with beyblade, pokemon and writing Yugioh of Jack and Carly of doing truth or dare as in also Atem and Tea as well the others and as this done, Alex do the disclaimer.

Alex: Got it Angel! WarAngel Master doesn't own beyblade but she own me.

Me: On with the story!

Alex pov

Alex: This is it I'm dating Ryuga to a special place!

Metro: I know right. Ever since you sang that song, you guys finally admit and you been dating for 6 months!

Alex: I know that dumbass, beside anyways I wonder what Ryuga taking me on our date?

Metro: I'm not fucking sure and hope he never pick a bad one. Alex kick Metro in the balls, crying a little bit.

Ryuga pov

Ryuga: Ok think man, you ask a girl out and I'm taking her to the dragon festival.

Lighting: The Dragon festival, what's that?

Ryuga: It's a place where people can have alone time and also talk about our future.

Lighting: That's a great place for a date and good luck as Lightning give out a thumbs up.

Ryuga: For once, thanks Lighting.

Lighting: No problem.

Normal pov

Ryuga waited for Alex to come out of the house and he waited for about 5 to 10 minutes. when he heard a door open, he say here in a pretty clothing which make Ryuga blush insanely.

Alex: Hey Ryuga is something wrong?

Ryuga: Huh? Oh yeah just looking at you because you are beautiful as he blush.

Alex: *Blush* Thank you Ryuga, that's nice of you to say.

Ryuga and Alex been dating for about 6 months and this where it get to Ryuga idea.

Ryuga: No problem Alex, anything.

Alex: Great than. What are you taking me Ryuga.

Ryuga: You'll see Alex, you'll see.

As they made to the Dragon Festival, Alex saw it and wowing at this place.

Alex: Wow, this is so pretty Ryuga.

Ryuga: Not as pretty as you.

Alex: *Blush* Thanks Ryuga.

Ryuga: No problem Alex, anything.

Alex walk around in the festival while Ryuga pull out a small box with a ring checking is it ok or not.

Ryuga: Hey Alex, want to do something fun in here.

Alex: Sure why not.

Ryuga: Great then let's go.

Ryuga grab Alex hand to see everything in this festival. They went to rides, games, and a lots of battles.

Ryuga: *Thinking* Ok Ryuga this is it! You have to marry her some how, you been dating for 6 months with her and this is your chance with her and have a life.

Alex saw Ryuga face as in mad or sad. She was concern about him.

Alex: Are you okay Ryuga?

Ryuga: Huh? Oh yeah just thinking that's all.

Alex: Ok, so what do you want to take me to Ryuga?

Ryuga: Well this is where that I want to take you my dear Alex.

Ryuga walk to where he is going while Alex follow. As they walk to the place that Ryuga knew, it was hill with a lake and stars.

Alex: Wow this beautiful Ryuga, I never see this place before.

Ryuga: Well I came here sometimes to relax or think, sometimes to hide from the others.

Alex: Like me?

Ryuga: What no, that was before you. I never thought I'll ever got a girlfriend or else I'll have no life.

Alex: Hey, you will beside want to go to the hill to talk about our future someday.

Ryuga: Sure, let's go then.

Both of them go to the hill, looking at the stars as Alex lean down at Ryuga shoulder resting and thinking about the future.

Ryuga: So Alex, what kind of future you want?

Alex: Me? I want to have a family, be married someday.

Ryuga: Really I was thinking about that to.

Alex: Really that's nice to hear.

Ryuga: *Thinking* Ok man this is it, married her, you have to, this is the first time ever since I fell in love. Here goes nothing.

Alex: Something wrong Ryuga?

Ryuga: Yeah I do. Alex I want to say something to you.

Alex: What is it then?

Ryuga: This Alex; when I first met you, you were different then any other girl that I imagine in my life, we been dating for 6 months and you are the beautiful girl I ever met; you understand me everything that I knew. All I want to say is... will you marry me Alex? As he put one knee to propose to her.

Alex: Ryuga, Yes I do and I love you so much!

Ryuga: I'm glad Alex, I hope we have a great future.

Alex: Me too and I have to tell you something?

Ryuga: Sure what is it?

Alex: Remember that time about 2 weeks ago?

Ryuga: Yeah why?

Alex: Well, when I went to the doctor; the doctor told me that I'm pregnant with twins. As Alex her eyes and scare if Ryuga will reject or not.

Ryuga was surprised that Alex was pregnant, he wasn't mad or sad, he happy to be the father.

Ryuga: Alex, it will be fine I'll help with everything.

Alex: You're not mad that I'm pregnant?

Ryuga: No I'm not, beside anyway I'm glad being the father of the twins.

Alex: Thanks Ryuga, let's try our best.

Ryuga: Right! So what date we should put on?

Alex: Today is March so 2 months, what about May 5th? That's fine right?

Ryuga: Yes it is. Well I have to take you home.

Alex: Right!

As Ryuga walk to take Alex home for tonight.

Alex: This is the best date ever.

Ryuga: I know sweety, I know.

Alex: Well bye Ryuga.

Ryuga: Bye Alex.

As they kiss, Ryuga touch the bump on Alex stomach to feel if the twins are ok or not. As they broke apart, they go bed to enjoy the life they will have.

Me: Well guys, what do you think?

Alex: I love it! Go idea on this story.

Ryuga: Agree on that one.

Alex: So you are writing the wedding story am I right then?

Me: Yep as part of that, I'm writing chapter about you guys.

Alex: Really what is it then?

Me: I'll tell it on the wedding story.

Ryuga: Fair point.

Alex: Guess your right.

Me: Anyway, like I said, this WarAngel Master and I'll see you later guys.

All: Bye!


End file.
